Auguries Of Innocence
by London Ark
Summary: Brennan and Booth are called to the oldest city in the United States; St. Augustine Florida. There, a body was unearthed at the Castillo de San Marco. Work and a getaway in the romantic city, brings more than what is expected for the two partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Auguries of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **Brennan and Booth are called to the oldest city in the United States; St. Augustine Florida. There, a body was unearthed at the Castillo de San Marco. Work and a getaway in the romantic city, brings more than what is expected for the two partners.

**Rating:** Strong T; Maybe M later on for content.

**Author's Notes: **I had started this fic back in July, Hart Hanson's birthday in fact. BUT my computer crashed and all that I had worked on was lost. It took several months to get my computer back up and running. Thank you, to Alana, Jen and Ali among my other Bones girls on twitter for keeping me going.

Now about the title of the fanfic, "Auguries of Innocence" is from a poem by William Blake, one of my favorite poems of all time. The whole of the poem is beautiful, but it's the first four lines that inspired the story. The definition of Augury means "A sign or indication of something coming".

To see a world in a grain of sand  
And a heaven in a wild flower,  
Hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
And eternity in an hour.

As well as the poem, my love of St. Augustine and its natural beauty and history was a perfect setting for a little romance for our favorite duo. I do hope you enjoy my first fic. Comments and thoughts are always welcome. If you would like to see any of the photos I have from St. Augustine, just ask. I will do my best to describe everything. All locations in the fic are real and can be visited while visiting St. Augustine. Its charm and beauty is well worth going to.

* * *

_**Auguries of Innocence**_

"Oh Come on. It's December and warm." Booth groaned as he walked outside Orlando's International Airport, with his over sided military issued bad slung over his shoulder. "Welcome to Florida, Booth. The weather here can be unexpected to say the least. It's not like home." I told him looking back at him. "No, home is where the white snow blankets the ground and crunches beneath our feet this time of year. You wear that cute beanie on your head and little mittens. Here no jackets are required at the moment." Booth sulked as we made our way to the rent-a-car location. "Quit your complaining Booth, it's very unbecoming of you." I couldn't help but smile at Booth. "Plus you should enjoy the warmth while you get it, because we won't get it back at home, not for another couple months at least, Booth." I informed my partner who couldn't help but smile in my response.

We made our way over to the rent-a-car office. Thankfully I had made a reservation before we left DC. The lines were pretty long and I thought that I'd surprise Booth with a little fun, since we had to drive quite a while to St. Augustine and because Booth couldn't help but let me know that there was a Flyers game that he had tickets to, and couldn't attend to because of the case. I honestly still don't know how I feel about that game. But I know it makes Booth happy. So as long as Booth is happy, I feel that I too myself am happy too. Standing at the counter with my bags to my left, Booth was over by the window looking out with the same pouty look on his face. I signed the papers for the rental and looked back several times at Booth. I often find Booths "pouty face" very adorable, though I would never admit it aloud or to him, not even Ange. Grabbing the keys and walking over to Booth, dropping the keys in his hands. "Here you go." Though he almost always drives, he still gave me a strange look. "Did you get a hybrid or something?" He asked me as we made our way towards the third of cars where I was told our car was waiting. There sat one of those tiny Mini Coopers like Hodgins had. Booth hated the small cars, nor did he know how to drive them. "Tell me you didn't get the Mini, Bones. Flashbacks to London! My knees in my mouth, finger nail size mirrors. Their impossible to drive unless your Hodgins" Booth groaned. "I didn't get the Mini, Booth. I figured you could use a little fun when driving." I said , stopping, next a white sports car. "Oh Bones! You know a way to this man's heart, the new Honda CRZ Sport Hybrid, with six speeds and chrome alloy wheels." Booth wrapped his strong arms around me. "It fits both our tastes. Your taste in sports car and mine in hybrid cars."I told him gasping for air before wiggling out of his arms. I could have stayed there in his arms, but we did have to get to St. Augustine in the next couple hours "Come'on. We gotta get going Booth. It's an hour and a half drive from here." Booth set me back down on the ground and grabbed our bags and put them in the back of the car, before moving around to the driver's side. I hopped in the passenger side and he pulled out his IPod from his jacket pocket and plugged it into the port. "This car really is great Bones. Thank you. I know I've been a little off. But that Hockey game was tonight and Hacker pissing me off as usual. " Honestly I didn't mind his moodiness. I knew by midday, evening at the latest, he would chill out and we could move forward with our case. I did love going on these trips with Booth. It was usually just us, new places, new places to eat, maybe something new I would learn from him or about him. I loved learning things about him. Whether it be something he tells me that his mother or pops told him or little things I notice that he does. It's just us.

The drive from the airport was pretty nice. Not much traffic. Booths IPod had a surprising amount of music that I enjoy. He even had Cat Power. And yes our song Hot Blooded, which we both started off humming and ended up singing together for the third time. It was enjoyable; this is the side of Booth that I love to be around. No one at the lab seems to really see it. His charming smile, the brightness in his dark soulful eyes, and yes I know he is a man, but he is beautiful. Enjoying the music and the view along Florida's highway and the conversations Booth and I exchanged made the nearly 2 hour ride easy and almost relaxing before getting to the actual case. Neither of us had eaten on the plane, other than the "Snack Pack" Booth called it of cookies we shared and the drinks on the plane. It was in the later after noon and just as we came to our exit into St. Augustine there was a gas station and fruit stand next to some Souvenir World Place. It was small but it looked like it had a little bit of something and Booth and I could stretch our legs for a few moments. Booth pulled into the gas station part and decided to top off the gas so we wouldn't have to do it later. "Booth, I'm going to go in and take a look around." I told him and he nodded as he began to pump the gas. "Alright I'll be in after." He added before I got too far from ears length.

There were only a few people in the little half open air store. An older gentleman, who owned the store, offered fresh orange and grapefruit slices as I entered. Taking a slice of orange, it was surprisingly sweet. Thanking him and continuing to look around until Booth joined me. Outside were little containers of shells. Most I had seen before, but in the actual enclosed part of the store were bags of the same oranges and grapefruit. I made a note to myself to pick up a bag of oranges before I left so we would have a little something at the Inn. Above my head were beautiful, though not quite my taste, sea shell chimes. Walking towards the side of the store I found bags of pecans still in their shell, another treat for the Inn. There were also jars of raw honey with and without the combs. Booth was sure to grab one of those. He loved honey in tea, when he had it, or when I made it for him at my apartment. He would surly leave the jar of honey at my place so I could make it for him.

Before I knew it Booth was behind me picking up a jar of honey, just as I predicted. He turned to look at me with the biggest smile on his face. Silly Booth. I grabbed the Southern Pride: Pure Blackberry Jelly and Apple Butter, showing Booth the bottles as I continued to look. Picking up the jar of Apple Butter Syrup for Ange and then grabbing one of the small bags of pecans and proceeding to the check out. Booth and I knew it was a tourist trap but we didn't have this stuff at home so we didn't really mind the slightly higher prices. Booth got some BBQ sauces and hot sauces and of course his honey without the comb and offered to buy the oranges if I would share the pecans. He didn't have to ask, we would have ended up sharing our treats anyways. We both also bought fresh fruit drinks for the rest of the car ride. With snacks in hand we made it back out to the car and continued on with the rest of the drive.

The remainder of the drive was off the highway and after the fruit stand was a no nothing little town, hardly anything to see, just homes then making way into a slightly larger town, the outer part of St. Augustine. "Ha, Bones look a Food Lion." Booth, being silly as usual. "Yes, Booth. It's a market. I've seen them before, their name is almost as silly as the Piggly Wiggly." I added and smiled before taking a sip of the fresh fruit juice. About 20 minutes later we made it to the sign that said 'Entering St. Augustine: The oldest city in the Country.' "You know Booth, it is said that Ponce de Leon found the Fountain of Youth somewhere around here. " I made sure to do some lite reading and information gathering before we got here. "Really?" Booth said, I had waited for some smart ass remark from him, but I believe his question was that he did not know that fact for himself. "Something I'm sure you'll never need, Bones." Booth added. "You know that there probable was a body of water, but the likeliness that it had youth properties is slim to none." After saying that, Booth just looked at me with that grin.

The navigation system took us the main road around the old part of the city. It was really beautiful; to the right was what looked to be an old graveyard. With the entrance to the old city, to the left with a view of the water was the 'Castillo de san Marcos', where we were going to be checking out the body. Just past the old gates to the city, Booth made a right down the driving areas, the roads to the main shopping are St. George Street was closed off to drivers so we had to go around. It wasn't too hard to find the bed and breakfast. It was actually the last resort around. All the other hotels and motels and Inns seemed to be full or were reserved. Though this Inn we were staying at was slightly expensive, which was expected for an Inn, it was very lovely. Booth pulled into the Inn's parking lot and we got out stretching once more. The 'St. Francis Bed and Breakfast' was charming and welcoming.

We walked into the Inn and met the Inn Keeper, kind old English man, he kind of reminded me of Gordon Gordon. We had booked two rooms but the old man looked up from his screen with pursed lips. "I am quite sorry to have to tell you, but the second room that was booked had a pipe burst with water going all over the floor and we are doing repairs to the flooring in the main room, however there is a pull out bed in the second room of The Wilson Suite that Dr. Brennan reserved. I do hope we may still accommodate you both." The Inn Keeper was very kind and we knew that it would be quite the hassle to find another hotel with two rooms. It shouldn't be a problem, The Wilson Suit was a two room with private bathroom. I didn't have a problem sharing the suite with Booth, we did have smaller "digs" Booth called it when we joined the Circus. However looking at Booth, he wasn't angry looking, but more fear and possible shock. I couldn't tell, I was terrible at that. I would have to take more lessons from Sweets. "Booth? Booth relax…Thank you The Wilson Suite will be just fine for the both of us." Both Booth and the Inn Keeper seemed to breath out a bit of relief when I said it would be just fine.

* * *

So that will be Chapter 1 of many. I hope you have enjoyed so far. Lots to come ahead. Check out some of the places mentioned and you can get an idea of what some places look like. Feed back is welcome.

Xoxo, This Bonesketeer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Auguries of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans. FOX has all rights to Bones and characters from Bones. I own nothing but my smile.

**Thank you for those who are following me and this story and those who sent the comments. I know there were a few errors that I tried to fix but the site wouldn't allow me to do so #FAIL lol. I'm not quite use to typing on this small Laptop, but I do what I can. Here is chapter 2. I do hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Auguries of Innocence: Chapter 2**

I have to stop staring at Bones like this before she says something. Oh, oh too late. "Booth? Booth relax…Thank you The Wilson Suite will be just fine for the both of us." I wasn't sure if my mouth was hanging open or not when we were told that we had to share a room. I was sure Bones would tell them that we could not share a room because of being partners, but she didn't. Talk about giving a man a stroke, well a mild one. I thought it would be a big no no. Especially after the talk we had a couple months before I went off to Afghanistan and her to the Makapoopoo Islands. And then when I was dating Hannah, WAS dating. Hannah and I broke up for reasons I didn't even want to think about at the moment. I thought Hannah could help me move on, but it didn't. I was still stuck on the one who distracted me with most everything in my life. It looked like I was never going to get past the way I felt about Bones. She knew that I loved her, but she didn't really understand the feeling that was there. How it felt to love and be loved. I wanted so bad to show her, make sure she knew every morning and every night. But my stubborn Bones, she claimed that she didn't know how to change what she was. But I didn't want her to change. Not at all, just learn how to discover the feelings and understand love. She needed to know what it was like for me. I just wish that she would figure it out. We both deserved it. Everyone else could see it, but she wanted the science and reasoning in "love". One day it'll click. I hope.

"Are you sure, Bones?" I had to ask her, leaning into her so the old Inn keeper couldn't hear. "Yes Booth. Why wouldn't I?" She started to speak aloud, but then got my drift of keeping the little conversation to ourselves. "Just checking Bones." The old Inn Keeper grabbed the keys to the suite and led the way to the room. We went up the old creaking stairs. The place really was charming. It must have seen quite a lot in its day. If we weren't working, it would have been nice to just get a room for an actual vacation. It looked like all the wood work in the Inn was original with the few minor places that had been fixed. "Alright, here we are. The Wilson Suite" The Inn keeper told us as he opened the door. "This is the sun room with the couch with pull out queen size bed. There is a small table and through that door is a shared kitchen if you would like to stay in and cook. The kitchen is fully stocked with pots and dishware. And if you'd walk this way, this is the Bedroom with the King size bed and with an attached bathroom located here. The bath has a whirlpool tub and shower" This is really nice, very relaxing and I don't care if Bones complains, I am going to use that whirlpool tub. Too bad I don't have one of my comics. I mean graphic novels. Damn and I don't have my beer hat. Maybe Brennan could hold my beer in the tu…Wow, shut up Booth. I gotta stop doing that.

The Inn keeper finally left us alone to unwind a little and unpack some before heading to the Castillo de san Marcos. I walked over to the window that was looking out to St. George Street. It was a nice view. The street below had some tourists and holiday decorations everywhere. It wasn't as busy as the up St. George Street where the main old town and shopping area was. The lobby of the Inn was even decorated nicely, very welcoming. I caught Brennan taking it in when we entered the Inn. It was nice to see her become more relaxed around the holidays. Really since her and Max had become closer. Bless Max, he did try hard. And I would say that he was doing a great job so far. He and Bones had become a lot closer over the years. She was feeling like she had her family, blood family coming back together. She was breaking out from behind the wall. She was learning. I just wish she would learn what there is beyond the love of family, but love, love.

In Afghanistan, just after I left her at the airport, I felt so lost. I was left alone with my feelings and the thoughts and desires of what could have been if she said that she wanted those 30 or 40 or 50 years. Would we still have gone thousands of miles apart for that long? I still don't know that answer. I don't think I'll ever know. I had to move on, and God knows I tried so hard, but I didn't know how. For so many years, even with the fights and disagreements, I still loved her, my partner, my best friend. But then Hannah came into my life. I thought I was deeply in love with her. I believed it. She was a great person, don't get me wrong, but after a few months of her coming back to DC and living with me, she started to get fidgety. I knew she was a "nomad" so she called herself. I thought she was happy. But she told me that it wasn't me, that she couldn't do this that she couldn't stay in one place that long. She didn't know how to settle down and stay settled for that long. She said she loved me, but that she didn't expect me to follow her because of my job and Parks. She knew I would never leave Parker again. Not for anyone. And I wouldn't. She also said that she didn't think that she was meant for me, that there was someone else who truly belonged with me. Hannah knew that my heart belonged to Bones. She didn't say Bones directly, but the way she said it, I knew. And as much as I wanted it to be wrong, Hannah was right. It became a mutual break up.

After Hannah and I broke up and she moved out, I didn't want to be alone. I stood by my cell for what felt like hours before I got the balls to call Bones and ask if she wanted to go for a drink. I was glad that she agreed. I didn't tell her that night about Hannah and I breaking up, but I silently toasted the time Hannah and I were together and thanked her for what she taught me. But again she was right. My heart beat for Bones, I would never stop loving her, even if she didn't love me back the way I wished she did. I couldn't help I, my heart knew what it wanted. I didn't realize that I had really trailed off and was looking out the window at the town when Bones asked me a question. "Booth?...Booth, did you hear me?" She put her hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed bringing me back to reality. I turned to look at her, not realizing how close she was. Her stunning blue eyes staring back at me. "Sorry. I was looking at the building structures." That was a lie, but I don't know if she knew I was fibbing. "Booth, I asked if you would be alright sleeping in the room next to mine. It isn't so bad. We've slept closer before and we maintained a professional relationship." She spoke letting her hand slide off my arm. "Yea, yea! Were good, no worries Bones." Though it would be torture knowing that she was in the next room sleeping peacefully and I would most likely not, knowing that. The few nights we spent in the trailer at the circus, I watched her. Not being a weirdo, more like admiring her beauty as she slept. She was truly beautiful, awake or asleep. She had no worry, no fear, just a peaceful sleep. Although we didn't have much room in the trailer she did try her best to keep her distance, but that failed a couple of times when she slept. I woke up a couple times with her snuggling into me. I didn't mind at all. It was the best sleep I had really had.

"Good. Booth. Would you like to grab a meal before we go check out the body?" She asked. I couldn't help the corner of my mouth turning up in a little grin. "No, I don't really like to… grab-a-bite before we seeing the body." I said walking over to the bag of snacks that we had got at the rest stop. "I'll just have an orange before we go. Would you like to share half of the orange Bones?" I asked her. "Yes, that would be nice Booth. Thank you." She seemed pleased that I had asked to share an orange. And I was all too happy to share with her. "I've heard that there were many historical points of interest in this city. And Hodgins said a friend of his said there was many places that had good food. He also told me that there was a Philly Cheese Steak place, I'd be willing to go with you if you wanted to. Though I wouldn't eat it unless they had a veggie version or something, but I will be more than happy to go with you. I know you mentioned about craving one." She said with a smile as she walked into the small shared kitchen to retrieve a knife and plate to cut the orange. She was kind beyond the point she gave credit to herself. It didn't take her long before she came back. I took the plate and knife from her and sat at the table next to the window. She sat across from me watching while I cut the orange. I had learned many times by trial and error when cutting oranges for Parker. I cut the oranges perfectly, cutting the peel and seeds away. I put the plate in the middle of the table so we both could have our snack and look out at the street. "These really are good. There must be a grove near, because they are the freshest I have ever had." I told her after putting a whole slice into my mouth and eating it. She was still chewing and couldn't speak but she did nod in agreement.

We snacked a little while keeping up with a little conversation about the squinterns and how they were excelling and then about parker. She was really good with my son and Parker loved "Dr. Bones" as he called her. She should still give the being a mother a chance. She would make such a wonderful mother. No matter her awkwardness. "So shall we get going and see this bag of Bones, Bones?" "Yes, but I don't remember the reports mentioning anything about the body being in a bag, Booth." She said standing up and grabbing the keys handing them to me. Oh Bones. You are just too cute sometimes. We got down to the car and drove down St. Francis St. which eventually turned into S. Castillo Dr and brought us to the fort. The Castillo de san Marcos.

So its 4am. My brain has been reduced to mush and I think I need a little sleep. Thankfully, no work tomorrow. I would have had this chapter up yesterday but Bones was on and it had been one long day. Well anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 3 in the Castillo de san Marcos. I hope you guys are taking a little time to do a little research to see what Booth and Bren experience. Though I have not been to or stayed at the Inn they are at. I did look it up on the net and thought it was cute for them and the room being the set up as it was will make for perfect storytelling later on. Oh and I got my S5 on DVD today YAYness. Lol Take care my lovely fic readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Auguries of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **Brennan and Booth are called to the oldest city in the United States; St. Augustine Florida. There, a body was unearthed at the Castillo de San Marco. Work and a getaway in the romantic city, brings more than what is expected for the two partners.

**Rating:** Strong T; Maybe M later on for content

**Author Notes:** At the start of this chapter today we wish a very special Happy Birthday to Emily Deschanel! She's so cute. So since it's her birthday this chapter will be Brennan's POV. Thank you again to all who have been reading, adding to fav's and alerts and those who comment. You all rock my Boothy socks.

**Auguries of Innocence: Chapter 3**

Booth was quite cute when we were at the Inn. He had nothing to worry about. We've slept next to one another before and the Inn has two beds, were only sharing a bathroom. Were adults, and best friends, but we did have that little hiccup a while back. He told me he wanted us to be more than what we were. I told Booth that I couldn't that I didn't know how to change and didn't have that open heart like him. And I believed it then. Yes. I admit to an extent I did love Booth then. But with the time we spent away from one another, gave me time to think of my feelings towards our situation. I still didn't know how to love or what it was like to truly understand that meaning or feeling of love. But it took those seven months for me to admit to myself that I did love Booth. But then it seemed he moved on.

Hannah came into the frame…uhm picture, came into the picture, I could hear Booth correcting my thoughts too…When Booth told me about Hannah, it hurt, but when she was really there and seeing him smile because of her, I felt that loss. I hurt. I was so happy for him. He needed it. I wasn't ready. I still felt that I didn't deserve it. I thought I lost him. I remember lying in my bed that first night and thinking about everything. I didn't know I was crying until I rolled over and felt the wet on the pillow. The pain was ever growing and yes I knew jealousy at that time. Hannah was so nice, but I felt I was losing my best friend. The one who said he would never leave me and yet I felt alone for the duration of their relationship.

I remember the night he came to me. He and Hannah broke up. He told me that she said that she didn't know how to stay in one place. But I felt that there was so much more to the break up. But I wouldn't push. I would let him tell me on his own time. I would only do what I did for the past several years. Be there for him. Be his friend. Let him release the pain he held. And he did, speaking little, but taking in the comfort he knew he would get when we were together. It was our unbreakable bond of trust and friendship that brought him to me. I wanted to tell him that I was considering the 30, 40, or 50 years. That I wanted to learn what it was like. But then was the wrong time. But between then and now, we just went back to where we were before. Working, some sexual tension which neither of us saying or doing much about it, celebration drinks at The Founding Fathers. Back to the normal us. However his glances at me were more often, the way he guided me by the small of my back was done more frequently, the almost need to touch me in some way… but what took me longer to notice was the need I had to glance at him or touch him in some way. It was like I needed it for survival. Not like me.

I am quite surprised at how well this car drives. Booth keeps it in Eco Assist mode while in the small city and off the highway. And he even put his seat belt on. Good Booth. He says I'm the one that is learning from him or he's rubbing off on me, whatever that means. But I say he is the one that is starting to rub off of me. I think I'm thinking that right.I guess I had been quiet for a little while, because Booth was looking at me and we were parked in the parking garage. "Earth to Bones." Booth asked me with that smile on his face and his hand gently holding my forearm. I reached over with my other hand and placed my hand on his that he placed on my arm. "Sorry Booth, I guess my thoughts got away from me." I told him then let go of his hand and opening the car door. I looked back at Booth as I got out of the car and saw the smile still on his face. I liked that smile. Because I know he smiled because of me. It was real. And that was one of the things I missed from him when Hannah was in the picture. Yes he was happy with her, but it just didn't seem like Booth. He almost felt lost, but he seemed to find himself again. The Booth I really missed and was more than pleased to have him back as my partner, my best friend…

We got out of the car and around to the trunk where my kit was. He grabbed my bad with a smile and I grabbed the camera bag. I would have told him that I was plenty capable of caring my own bag, but he looked as if it made him proud to do this for me. Angela called this charming; I was beginning to see that it was, not that he wasn't before. But I never really thought about it. "So there is suppose to be a Park Ranger to meet us outside the Welcome Center, right?" I asked Booth as he shut the trunk door and locked his new toy. "Yea, Ranger Rick is supposed to meet us." He quickly caught up to me. "I thought His name was Ranger James Davidson." I was so confused. "It was a joke Bones. You know Ranger Rick and Scarlett Fox, the kids nature magazine. Fun adventure kind of stuff" He told me as he continued to walk, putting his hand on the small of my back pulling me along with him. I just shrugged my shoulders. It didn't take long for us to make it into the welcome center and Ranger stood very stern. Booth and I walked right up to him and shook hands, introduced ourselves and followed him to the exit of the Welcome Center that brought us to the street that was on the way to the Castillo de san Marcos. Outside sat a golf cart that would get us to the fort a little faster, though it wasn't that far, but the equipment I had would make the walk a slight pain in the ass. We passed the really old grave yard again, the old gates to the city, and there it was, up on the little hill, overlooking the water. The historical background fascinated me. The battles it had seen, the lives lost. I was glad to have done my research beforehand. "Booth, did you know that the Spanish started Building the Castillo de san Marcos in 1672, and that it's built out of Caquina, which is composed of mainly mineral calcite and phosphate in the form of coral or seashells, mainly brachiopods. I should really get a few samples for Hodgins as a gift." Booth actually seemed to be listening to me. His full attention was on me. For a moment I thought he was looking over my shoulder at some woman, but his dark eyes were on me. "That is really interesting Bones. Really, and I think Hodgins would like that. He can add it to the rest of his rock and dirt collection in his office." He told me with a bright smile. "Yes, but I wouldn't call it dirt or rock in front of him. You know how he gets." I told Booth with a little laugh.

There were no tourists around the fort because it was closed for the investigation by us, but they had made a sign that said that they were doing construction. I guess they didn't want to put a dark cloud over the national park. It really was very historical and a must see and I don't just say that because I am a scientist and history aficionado, but because it is a part of the United States and its history located in the Oldest City in America. There was an actual drawbridge at the entrance of the fort. Booth had that boyish look on his face again. He looked like Parker when he did that.

The Ranger took us inside the fort and into the center of the fort. We were informed that with the rain storm that flooded the inside of the fort and loosened the dirt. The photos we had already seen were of a full set of phalanges and metacarpals. It had been several years since they had done renovations to the fort so this body had been here for some time. Booth gingerly walked along with me just behind the Ranger, taking in the sights of the inner fort walls. It was fascinating, hundreds of years had passed, the storms that this state endured, wars, couldn't bring these walls down. …Walls, I still had my own up. Mine weren't as strong as the walls of the fort, but they were near damn impossible to break. There had only been on to weaken the walls and slowly get past some layers of the wall. And that man stood next to me. I wanted to let him break the walls down, but I was afraid. Still am afraid. I don't want to be hurt again. Most of my life has been spent building these walls because of everything I went through. Yes, I trusted him, I trusted him with my life. But that stupid muscle in my chest. My heart, I didn't know how to let someone in. I didn't have his open heart. Like hell I wanted to. But my fear ruled my life.

Kneeling down in the center patch of grass or courtyard of the fort, kneeling over the now half covered body, "Caucasian male, 20 to 25 years of age. The 5th – 7th ribs are broken, undetermined at the moment as to if they were the cause of death or postmortem." I said into my recorder while grabbing containers for soil samples for Hodgins. "I will have to wait until tomorrow to continue to uncover the remains. The remains seem to have decomposed many years ago. I cannot determine that now." I looked up at Booth who wrote notes as I worked. He helped by handing me other items out of my bag that he knew I would need next. I would say after the amount of cases and years of working together that he's picked up on my way of working. Though I know he would not get this close when there was a "gooey" body. He was good to not compromise the body or anything around it.

The samples I gathered for Hodgins would have to be shipped over night. I'm sure the Inn would direct us to the post office with an overnight worker. I took many photo's to send to Angela and Cam before the body was to be shipped. I'm sure Angela would have some rough composite of the victim. I did have to admit, I had an amazing team. Though some of the interns did get on my nerves, I was pleased with them and the work they did. The sun had set quickly and the air had begun to grow cool. I couldn't do much more tonight. "Ready to call it a night, Bones?" Booth seemed to know when I couldn't do more out in the field. "Yea, I think that will be it for the night. It's getting too hard to see and it's already been quite the long day." I packed my bag and stood, taking off the gloves. I looked down at my watch. I couldn't believe it was just after 7. "Shall we drop off the samples and our gear and head to a restaurant? I heard good things about this place called Harry's." He asked as we were shown off the grounds and driven back to the parking garage. "Yea, I could eat Booth." He again led me by the small of my back. I enjoyed his gesture. I always have. We got in the car and thankfully the Ranger knew the night drop off for packages and we drove there, quickly before returning to the Inn to drop off the equipment and freshen up before dinner.

_**Chapter Ending Note: **_I hate being sick. I would have had this out yesterday 10/12, but being sick gave me a brain fart and just wore me out.. but I got this part out tonight. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I'm having fun thinking of the places that I went to and where I wanted to take Bones and Booth. So I was listening to music in between watching episodes as I wrote, I came across a song on my Ipod "Flames" by Vast. Thought it was very Bones and Booth. I wish you all to find happiness: Love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance …Chapter 4 Coming Very Soon.

"_Flames"-Vast_

_close your eyes  
let me touch you now  
let me give you something  
that is real  
close the door  
leave your fears behind  
let me give you  
what you're giving me  
you are the only thing  
that makes me want to live at all  
when i am with you  
there's no reason to pretend that  
when i am with you  
i feel flames again  
just put me inside you  
i would never ever leave  
just put me inside you  
i would never ever leave you_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Auguries of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **Brennan and Booth are called to the oldest city in the United States; St. Augustine Florida. There, a body was unearthed at the Castillo de San Marco. Work and a getaway in the romantic city, brings more than what is expected for the two partners.

**Rating:** Strong T; Maybe M later on for content

**Author Notes:** So tonight was a new Bones. I loved it. I felt that there was a little B&B moment near the end while Bren was dressed up for the Dude's kid show. It was very funny. Thank you for the big jump in readers from the first 2 chapters. Chapter 3 brought almost 250 more hits in less than 12 hrs.

**Auguries of Innocence: Chapter 4**

I loved to watch her work; she was so brilliant, beyond brilliant. Sometimes I would catch myself just staring at her. Her fluid movement fascinated me, reaching for what she needed without looking. Her brain working a million miles an hour but she gracefully kept up with it. Her brilliant sky blue eyes lighting up my life, seeming to make even my worst of days better once more. Her smile that didn't have to be overly done to make me melt in a moment. Her smell, God the way she smelled, it was like fall in October, clean, sweet, and so inviting. God she was so beautiful.

I couldn't wait to come back tomorrow and take a look around the Fort. It was supposedly haunted. I believed in ghost, but Bones didn't, maybe in some way deep down she believed in ghost. Maybe in her little toe…Nah. It didn't take long for us to drop off the samples and paper work for the Squints back home. We were going to go back to the Inn and let her change and clean up, I was planning on changing my shirt, I had been in this one all day. On the plane and then the few hours we were out at the Fort. I gotta smell good for her. We got into our room with quick Hello's to the Inn keeper and his lovely wife Mae. The room was nice and smelled of the cookies Mae must have baked. I will be on a quest to confiscate a couple for us later on. I let Bones change in the bathroom since she had to really freshen up. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the couch. I grabbed my cologne and out on a little before throwing on a shirt. I put on one of my Philly Flyers shirts of course and grabbed my jacket and plopped myself on the pullout couch waiting for her.

I had been leaning back against the back of the couch when she came out of the bathroom. I could instantly smell her just a hint of perfume and the rest was pure sweet Bones. She wore one of those cling to her body shirts and jeans and a long black jacket. Her hair pulled back into that cute ponytail. She was so good looking. Have you ever had that moment that there was nothing in the room but the one person who was most important to you? And everything else just faded away. She had that effect on me. We could be in a crowd of limitless people and I would still only see her. "Hey." Was all I could manage to get out at the moment, with her reciprocating back with the same response and a smile.

Again we were out the door, but this time on our way to eat at a restaurant that I heard was pretty good. Harry's Seafood, Bar, and Grill was a very short drive. It was facing the water in an old colonial style building Dark burgundy red with green shutters and white trim. It was somewhat small but had several floors on it. It seemed to be pretty packed. It had to be good if it was that full. It smelled great, even being parked on the street across from the restaurant. We walked in threw the courtyard that was very romantic. If it hadn't been cool, it would have been nice to eat out there. Maybe if this place was really good, then we could come back for lunch. We walked inside putting her name down and were given one of those things that would vibrate when our table was ready. We were told that there was a bar on the first floor, which was packed, and a bar upstairs that might be a little less packed. We walked up the stairs to the second floor where more tables were and the larger bar. We sat down at the bar. I ordered a beer for me and a red wine for Bones. The game was on with the Flyers up by 5, but my attention was centered more on her than the game. That wasn't the first time she did that to me. She alone was the only one to have an effect on me to get my attention away from the sport and team I favored most. We had our usual small talk about Parker and Russ and his girls and of course our other family members at the lab.

After about 20 minutes or so the little buzzer thing went off and we were shown to our table, which happened to be on the second floor near the front window with the view of the street, night life and water. I really was nice here. Everything looked good as it passed by. "Oh man Bones look at the size of that sandwich!" The menu had so many things that I wanted to try. "Would you like to get appetizers?" I had asked her while she read the menu. "Uh, sure, I am quite hungry. Would you like to choose one each and share?" We did usually share our food, especially the fries at the Diner. "That's a good idea Bones. " I went on looking and made sure to pick something that she would eat. I had become more conscious about what she ate so we could share things. "Hi there, Welcome to Harry's. My name is Ella and I will be your waitress for the night. Can I start you out with some drinks and starters?" Our waitress spoke. "You go first Bones." I told her so I could make my choice between two things, just in case she chose one of them. "May I have another glass of your house red wine and for starters The Fried Green Tomatoes with Chipotle Aioli". She did choose one of the starters I knew she would get. "And for you sir?" I looked at my menu and ordered a "Sam Adams Winter Lager and the Crabmeat and Eggplant Napoleon as a starter." She wrote down the order and went off leaving Bones and myself alone again. "Though I wasn't so happy about the temperature here, St. Augustine really is nice." I said aloud. "I would have to agree with you on that Booth. We should get a cold front in the next day or two, so it shouldn't be so warm and more holiday-like for you." She said with a smile finishing off her little bit of wine from before. "That'll be nice. I love that cold crisp air. But I'm alright now, I'll settle for a cool sea breeze."

Our drinks were brought over fairly quickly with enough time for the two of us to have made up our mind on our main dishes just as the waitress asked. "Bones you can go first if you're ready." I told her checking over the side dishes once more. "Thank you Booth. I'll have the Bourbon Glazed Shrimp Salad" She said and handed the menu to the waitress. "I will have the Mahi Sandwich grilled with fries as my side and another side of your Gumbo." Following in Bones' manner and gave back the menu. The gumbo was more my side, because I planned to share the fries, just as we always did. It was just something else that we shared. It was our thing. One or the other would get fries wherever we were and we would share. Maybe we would find a milkshake place around here. Or something close to a milk shake.

Bones and I kept up our nice conversation about little things here and there before and while our appetizers came, which were really good and quickly finished off... She was s different from when we first met, even that year later. She claimed to not know how to change, but she did it herself. She was evolving, just like she told me I had. Maybe we both had in the years we worked together. She looked at me differently, acted differently around me. Not in a bad way. Even after Hannah and I split. Yes we had started to go back to what we were before. That comfort level was there. Something I'm quite sure we both needed. But she was different. Almost as if she wanted to tell me something. But knowing Bones, she would tell me on her own time. With maybe a little help from me. Nothing too obvious, I'd let her do it on her own. Did I still love the best friend I had ever had? My mind yelled at me "YES!" I know I did. Very much still, and it would never fade. We were meant to be. I was more than certain of that. I had never been more certain of something in my life, but I had to wait for the time to be right. Wait and be patient. Both being my weakness when it came to her and I and our personal relationship. It wasn't just her beauty that got me. Though she is the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. But what I fell in love with was her mind. The little things she did. Her weaknesses and how she had been hurt so bad as a young adult, but seemed to trust me with everything that made her. With the exceptions of her heart, which she didn't trust herself with, but if one day she would come to the realization that I would never ever hurt her and let me love her and teach her what love really was, I would. If need be, I would try to find every scientific proof and result that could prove to her that love was real. I wanted her to know what it was like. After all she had gone threw in her life, she deserved it. We deserved it. We needed each other. If she didn't want to get married, we wouldn't, but I would always be there for her and make sure that she knew that she was loved without a single doubt.

Our food had finally come. It looked fantastic and smelled just as well. I had never seen such a large fish sandwich. And yes I was a red meat man, but the orders that had passed us while waiting for a table and while at our table. I couldn't help but want to try it. The sandwich was so large that the fries had been platted on a separate plate, which I pushed in between the two of us letting her know that she could have all that she wanted. "How's the salad?" I had asked her after we both had taken several bites of our meal. "Oh it's fantastic." She told me with a large smile. "Mine too." Between the top of the top fish sandwiches I had ever had, I had reached for fries and she did the same. One time, our hands even colliding, brushing together and that awkward moment with slight blushing from us both. Her soft skin making me melt with the littlest touch, whatever the reason being.

The restaurant had quieted down as the night went on while we finished dinner. I paid the bill and we walked back outside. It had cooled down quite a lot while we were inside. The wind had picked up too. I found it hard to resist watching her as we walked back to where the car was parked. The lose hair picking up in the wind and sometimes blowing in front of her face. I don't think she really knew how beautiful she was – is. She walked past the car and over to the small barrier wall overlooking the water. She leaned against the railing made from the same rock as the Castillo de san Marcos looking out at the last of the small fishing boats and sail boats coming in for the night. "You alright Bones?"I had asked mirroring her stance against the railing. "I'm fine. Just thinking things over that have been on my mind for a little while." She told me, her voice an octave above a whisper. Our arms touched from the shoulders and down half our arms. I swear you not that she was leaning into me just a little. Bones had something on her mind. I've seen that look before. It wasn't work related, but when she had concerns about herself or someone close or even the personal conversations dealing with things between the two of us. "Would you like to talk about what's going on in that brilliant mind of your?" I asked cautiously. "Not right now. Maybe later, I still need to figure some things first." I could read people pretty well, she even complimented me on it often, but sometimes I couldn't make her out. She held up that wall pretty good sometimes. But when she wanted me to, she would take down a few of those bricks and let me in a little. "Ok. Whenever you need to talk, just tell me. I'll always be there to listen and give an opinion if needed." I had told her with a look of sincerity. I would always be there for Bones. No matter the situation. She was my best friend and the woman who had truly stole my heart. She nodded letting me know that she would come to me when she was ready.

The waves were small but still had that relaxing sound to calm someone after a long day or week for that matter. I could see a small shiver come from her, letting me know that she was ready to get back to the Inn. "Come on Bones. Let's get you back and relax. She agreed and we walked the short distance back to the car. The drive was even quicker than before, the night was somewhat late and the streets cleared out. We made it in to our room. I took the leftovers that we had brought from dinner and put them in the small fridge for a small meal or snack later on. A plate with two of the large cookies I saw earlier downstairs were covered with plastic wrap on the kitchen table with a small note. "Agent Booth, I saw you eyeing the cookies earlier tonight and thought I would leave you the last two for you and your partner to enjoy when you get back. Enjoy." I did love my cookies. I unwrapped the fresh baked cookies from the wrap and brought them into the room where I would be sleeping. "Hey Bones. Looks like we got our cookies after all." I got a good smile out of her. "That's good Booth. I'm going to take a shower real quick and then we can have the cookies before bed." She said walking into the master bedroom. I could hear her going threw her bag looking for her night ware. From what I remembered, she always looked cute in her pajamas and if she chose to wear a house coat. I had hoped she would forgo the house coat and relax on the couch with me before bed enjoying our cookies and possibly something on TV. I flopped on the couch, after having set the plate of cookies on the table. I grabbed the remote hoping that I might be able to catch the score of tonight's game or some old movie we would both enjoy. I could hear the shower being turned on and my thoughts went to her. Not in a sexual way, but hoping that things were alright. She seemed almost sad, like she had lost something and afraid she couldn't have back. I just wanted her to be happy. I wished her to be happy. I prayed for her happiness. If I couldn't love her, I wanted her to be happy in some way or another.

_**Chapter Ending Note:**_ Sorry this chapter had taken so long. Being sick sucks! It's been a crazy month. The next chapter should spark a little something and bring them closer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW…Harry's is real and very good. It is usually very busy but worth the wait. Nice little romantic restaurant. The little courtyard is lit perfectly at night, but would be a little too cool to have dinner for our duo. The Crab and eggplant was actually really good. And the fish sandwich that Booth had is really big and looked awesome. It will be my next go around when I visit again. Anyways… Enjoy and thank you all for reading so far. Comments=love. Lol. Take care guys. Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Auguries of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **Brennan and Booth are called to the oldest city in the United States; St. Augustine Florida. There, a body was unearthed at the Castillo de San Marco. Work and a getaway in the romantic city, brings more than what is expected for the two partners.

**Rating:** Strong T; Maybe M later on for content

**Author Notes:** #TeamHart Be kind to the man, he knows what he's doing.

**Auguries of Innocence: Chapter 5**

I think Booth knew I was feeling a little off. He was so gifted in reading people, especially me. Sometimes I hated when he could read me, but other times I liked that he did. He knew how to connect to me other than work or what not. I had been thinking about our situation and how I wished that I had said something other than what I had when he wanted to give us a try. But I know that things happen for a reason. That's what Booth told me…Ange too in fact. Maybe our time away from one another was our time to evolve or change. While I was in Maluku, I tried over and over to stop thinking of my heart as a muscle and nothing more to something that would guide me the way Booth said his heart did. I tried and tried. But still didn't understand until Hannah was there and I felt it. I was jealous. I knew I wanted more from Booth. I just didn't know how to tell myself that, let alone him. I was grateful for his concern after dinner, but that wasn't the right time to talk about my current state of my mood. I had discovered more about myself in the last year and a half since that talk Booth and I had. I still wasn't sure about the 30, 40, or 50 years. But I wanted to feel that feeling of being so important to someone. Be on their mind constantly. Know that someone thinks your special other than being rich or famous. Booth never saw me as either of those. He saw me as the person I was. No matter my faults. I've learned so much from him. I guess I have changed a little. I just hope he hadn't moved on completely and given up on the thought of us.

Standing in the shower seemed to relax my mind and body. The hot water spraying over my tense back and neck pushing my hair forward around my face. I know the stress and over working had brought on the tensing and aching muscles. I had to release all that was bundled up within me. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. The cool floor chilling me after being in such a hot shower. I threw on some gray knee length shorts and a tee and put my hair into a ponytail after I dried and brushed it. Walking back out of the bathroom leaving the bathroom door open to let the steam out I set my dirty clothes in my bag and grabbed my laptop and made my way out to the other room where I could hear the events of the sports games from the day being discussed on the TV. I found Booth sitting on the couch all relaxed and turning his head instantly as I came in the room. He smiled and I know he looked me over as he often did, and secretly I often liked him doing. "Is that my shirt?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. I looked down at my tee and smiled. I was wearing one of his FBI issued Tee's with the FBI logo on the back and his name on the left side of my chest. "It is." I said holding back my blush as best I could. "When did you take it from me?" He asked following me as I made my way to the couch next to him, sitting down and snuggling into the pillows. "I took it from your apartment when I thought Pam killed you. It smelled like you and reminded me of you. It helped me get past many hard days. Even in Maluku. It was basically my security blanket. I hope you don't mind Booth." I hoped he didn't. I didn't want to give it back. "No. No. I'm flattered actually. You can keep it. Take as many as you want, Bones." He smiled, holding the plate of cookies in front of me. I took the delicious looking cookie and held it up to his, clinking them together as if they were a glass of wine or bottle of beer. "Cheers." We both said together. "Thank you." I told him for letting me keep his shirt. I would probably wait till some other time to tell him that I also stole one of his dress shirts and one of his Flyers shirts too.

We ate our midnight snack and I worked a little from my laptop. It had gotten to be well past 1am and I knew we would have to get up at a decent hour tomorrow to go finish uncovering the body. "I think it's about time for me to go to bed. " I informed Booth as I stood. "Would you like me to help you get your bed ready?" I asked as he stood as well. "If you wouldn't mind getting the blankets and pillow for me while I pull the bed out, I can get everything else. " He told me as we stood maybe a foot apart. I nodded and went and got him a couple blankets and a pillow from my bed and brought it back out to him. "Here ya go. I'll see you in the morning." I told him as I handed him the blankets. And just like those love story films where their hands touched ever so slightly and their eyes met, well ours did that, but we didn't lean in for that kiss. Honestly I felt that little need to want to do so. "G'night Bones." He said simply with the smile I looked forward to seeing. "Goodnight Booth." I told him as I walked into my room making me turn to look at him once more for the night.

I had a smile on my face all the way until I was snuggled down into the bed. A really big bed, I was swimming in it. Not literally, it was just that big. There was plenty of room for both Booth and I in this bed, if there hadn't been that pull out bed. It was certainly larger than that bed we had when we went undercover as Buck and Wanda. I just hoped that the pull out bed wouldn't mess up his back even more than his back already seemed to be in. I had heard Booth lower the TV just enough that I couldn't make out what was being said. Some other movement and then I saw him at the door way and walking into the bathroom, but I had pretended to be asleep. He had turned on the water and I just lay there alone with my thoughts. The falling water from the shower lulled me to sleep. And though I was comfortable in the bed, my dreams were far from relaxing.

I showered and washed off the day's collection of dirt, the hot water loosening my tense muscles. I'm not quite looking forward to sleeping on the pull out couch. I had looked at Bones when I walked into the bathroom, knowing very well that she wasn't sleeping. I could tell because I knew what she looked like when she slept. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful period. I had hurried and finished my shower. As relaxing as it was I needed to get out and get some sleep. We had a long day tomorrow I was sure of it. I turned off the water and stood there for a moment letting the water fall from my body. I grabbed the towel I had thrown over the top of the shower door. Drying myself off and then my hair. My hair spiking on its own for a few moments after rubbed the towel over my head. I threw on a pair of sweat pants that I normally wore around my place. She had seen them and made a comment at how relaxing they looked. I had to get her a pair. I know she would wear them. And they could go with the shirt she stole from me. I couldn't help but smile at her confession. She looked very cute in my shirt. I'm fairly certain that she has more of them. I've been missing a couple of shirts and a dress shirt. If she had them, that would be fine with me. I want her to have them. If they helped her and made her feel comfortable, that would make me happy knowing that she had something that would give her a feeling of being safe. That gave me a little piece of mind.

I had brushed my teeth and fixed the mess of hair that was on my head. Slowly opening the bathroom door just in case she was really sleeping this time, which she was thankfully, she needed the sleep. Stopping only for a moment to look at her in her peaceful sleep, I wanted so bad to just brush back the soft chestnut hair out of her eyes, but I resisted my urge to do so. I walked back into the room where I had pulled out the pullout bed. I groaned a little not wanting to sleep on something that was going to mess up my back worse than it was, though I could give the excuse for Bones to do her magic work on my back. I lay down on the bed slowly so that the creaking wouldn't wake her. I pulled the blankets half way to my hips and put one hand behind my head and the other resting over my heart. I had got myself to sleep many nights in Afghanistan counting the beats of my heart and learning that they grew faster and stronger, even at a rest and her thousands of miles away just by thinking about her. Not even Hannah did that. Not even when Hannah slept there next to me. I used Hannah as a way to try to move on, but found that I could never move on. Hannah knew that. Hannah knew that my heart was never going to belong to her it had already belonged to Bones. Even if she couldn't love me, I would still love her for those 30, 40 or 50 years, for the rest of my life and beyond that. She would say that would be impossible, but I knew it to be true.

Finally falling asleep but not knowing when, I saw moments of Bones and I in the years behind us. Our first meeting, the first moment our eyes met across the room when she was lecturing the class. She was so beautiful that words could not describe how mesmerizing she was. The first kiss we shared. The amazing mind blowing kiss I should say. Our meeting that year later. Every time we saved one another. Every hug, guy hug, ha. Our Christmas kiss, thanks Caroline. My confession to her, Many moments of our lives together. I wanted her to be there for the rest of my life. I wanted that, I needed it. She stood there in front of me, the way she called to me. It started off the normal "Booth" and how she called my name, but then the call of my name seemed more strained and full of fear growing louder as she moved farther away into the dark. Reaching out for her trying to get to her, the way she said my name pulled me out of my sleep and I shot up into a sitting position. My heart raced, looking around to see where I was. It was a dream. But then I heard my name again, not so loud, but muffled. Again she called for me, needing me. I jumped out of bed and rushed to her room. She was there, sleeping, gripping her blankets. I flicked on the light in my room and could see the sheen of sweat collecting on her brow. She was having a nightmare.

I quickly went to her side and my hand instantly going to her own and holding I, caressing her hand. "Bones. Wake up Bones." I called to her calmly. "Bones, open your eyes." Still nothing. Her pale face scaring me, reminding me of the times I saw her hurt. "Brennan. Wake up. I'm here!" I called her a little louder, caressing her face with my hand. "Brennan." Brushing the hair from her face and caressing her cheek once more. Finally she opened her eyes. I swear I could hear her heart beating from where I knelt. "Booth." Her voice was so faint and filled with fear, but relieved to see me there. Her arms had instantly went around my neck hugging me as if she wasn't sure if I were really there. "Hey now, I'm here. No more need to worry… I'm here." I said just as softly wrapping my arms around her holding her close, feeling the jagged breath release from her lungs and slight sob. I had managed to sit on the edge of her bed as I held her in the hug. Her grip tightening around me as her tears came more. I did nothing but comfort her, kissing her hair lightly, letting her know I was there. "It felt so real." She said as her tears slowed. "It was just a dream Bones." I told her, trying my best to assure her that it was only a dream. I gave her all the time she needed to hold onto me, but when she pulled away just enough that I could see her beautiful face, I wiped the tears that escaped her cerulean blue orbs. "Do you wanna tell me what the dream was about?" I asked her rubbing her back. Her body still shivered from the nightmare that. She took a few moments before finally nodding that she did. Her hair had partly fallen into her face while she cried on my shoulder. I let her relax back down to her pillow and again I had brushed the hair from her face, letting my finger tips brush her cheeks letting my hand gently caress down her arm to her hand where she took mine in her own just as I was doing the same to hers in mine. It was almost as if we read each other's mind in needing a little connection while she told me what she remembered from her dream.

She took several breaths only to let them out slowly looking at me and then away. I squeezed her hand lightly giving her every ounce of confidence to tell me the dream. "You don't have to tell me." I told her. "No, I want to tell you. I need to get it out." She said her voice still so quiet. "I've been having these dreams more often that I want to even think about. It was almost like the dreams when we were about to go to trial with Taffet. But … But it was more you in the dream, not the others, you were the one being killed. Shot over and over, but by the time I got to you, all that was left were your bones, and I knew it was you and that there was no possible way that you were in hiding by the FBI again." She squeezed my hand tight as I saw a few more tears escape her eyes. "I know it is illogical to think that these dreams are real when I wake up, but I physically hurt when I wake up, my heart hurting. My body so tense that I'm sore to a point for the rest of the day… It's my greatest fear Booth." She had continued to tell me. "Death?" I asked her, my eyes never leaving hers. "No, losing you. " She told me simply. She was afraid of losing me. I was shocked, but didn't show it. I scooped her up into a hug as her arms went around my bare back. "I won't let that ever happen." I told her several times whispering it into her ear. "You can't make that promise Booth. You don't know what will happen in life." Her logic never stopped. And I still loved that about her. "That may be true, but I know deep down somehow you know I'll do my best to not let it happen. " Telling her my truth and she agreed in a nod against my neck. Letting her settle back into the pillows and pillow top bed, we sat for I don't know how long, just catching each other's glances and feeling comfort. "I think I can go back to sleep now…Thank you Booth." Her voice were just as honest as her eyes were when she told me her thanks.

I scooted off the edge of the bed standing to go back to my room when she grabbed my hand. "Booth…" Her voice was almost afraid to ask the rest. "Yea Bones?" I asked only having gotten a foot or two from where I stood. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Booth, would you mind laying with me until I fall asleep again?" She herself not quite sure that she was actually saying the words, just as I couldn't believe she even said them. But I would never deny her of such a request. I promised her years before that I would always be there. And I vowed myself, that if she needed me, I would be there for her. I wasn't about to break that promise. "Sure…Let me uh…let me just get my pillow and turn the lamp off out in my room so you can sleep. Her hand releasing mine, knowing that I would be back within a minute. I hurried to get my pillow grabbing it and then walking back to her room, clicking off the lamp and its warm glow that had filled the room into hers. I walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled back to covers and slowly crawled in. Scooting closer to her as she scooted back a little, until her back was against my chest. I held my breath finding that her body fit against mine perfectly. She had seemed tense at first but slowly I felt her body relax against mine. Her hand lifted up and reached back looking for mine. I gladly let her take my hand in hers as she brought them both around her lacing our fingers together and resting them under her chin. God, this felt so right. I waited for her to relax more and could feel when she relaxed into a restful sleep. I felt better knowing that I could help her sleep better. As much as I didn't want to, I wanted to respect her, I tried to pull my hand slowly away, only for her whilst she slept holding my hand tighter only to murmur "Stay" In her sleep. I myself, giving in to her request, stayed. Not that I wanted to see it any other way. I relaxed back into her, kissing her hair and cuddling and letting myself fall into a very relaxed sleep. I honestly couldn't be happier.

**Chapter Ending Note:** So this has taken me a lot longer than I had intended to. It's been one hell of a month. So much going on. Some good, some bad. This week is the last Bones of the year. I can't believe 2010 is here and gone. Crazy! I'll try to have the next chapter out asap. Hope all is well with you guys, comments are of course always welcome. Enjoy guys. Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Auguries of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **Brennan and Booth are called to the oldest city in the United States; St. Augustine Florida. There, a body was unearthed at the Castillo de San Marco. Work and a getaway in the romantic city, brings more than what is expected for the two partners.

**Rating:** Strong T; Maybe M later on for content

**Author Notes: **Thank you to all whom have read the story so far, added to their fav authors list, put the story on alert and those whom have commented. It means a lot to me and gives me an extra kick to get each chapter out. I am glad you all have been enjoying the story so far. There are lots more to come. …

I woke up a few times in the night as I always did and taking in the site that I held in my arms. My silent joy only shown in the soft smile across my face, her hair draped across her face and shoulder. Gently moving the locks of angel hair from her porcelain face admiring her beauty as she slept peacefully. She would occasionally shift in my arms, humming her content and relaxing against me again and eventually I fell back asleep happily. Bones and I didn't have to be back at the fort until 9am when they were bringing in the excavating machines. They could not bring in any large digging machines to get down in the sand because there was no way those machines could get past the fort walls without destroying them. So they were bringing in small specially designed excavators from southern Tennessee. That was fine by me. I could use the little extra sleep before getting really deep into the case. And I honestly didn't want to leave this feeling, who knew if I'd get to feel this again. God knows that I would pray to get this chance again. It felt too right to never happen again. I knew I said I'd move on, but who was I kidding. I would never stop loving her. I didn't know how. That could never change. Deep down I knew I never wanted to.

It didn't take me very long to go back to sleep with her in my arms. It was still dark out and we had several more hours to sleep. I must have been sleeping like a rock, because when I woke up little after 7, I was on my back and she had turned towards me, her arm was lying across my chest holding herself against me. Her sweet face tucked into my neck. Her soft breaths dancing across my skin slowly, so I knew she was still sound asleep. My arm was around her shoulders protecting her even as we slept. The covers pulled up around the two of us keeping us warm. The tips of my fingers brushing along the length of her arm, I never wanted this to end, but we did need to get up and check out those bones. I couldn't help but steal a kiss on her forehead making her sigh softly. Honestly the cutest thing I have ever heard.

God she was so beautiful, I had been taken by her since we met, her awkward moments, the way she messed up phrases, or the times she mistakenly took my jokes as serious, never flaws to me, just a part of what made her who she was. Brennan was not the same as the other women in my life, she was special, she was the standard and no one could ever come close to how perfect she was. I had tried to move on with Hannah, but she just wasn't who I saw in my life down the road. I tried to believe that she was. God knows I tried like hell, but she wasn't the kind who wanted to get married. She wasn't who I was meant to be with. Sure Bones wasn't someone who believed in getting married, but honestly I didn't care. My need whole heartedly was just to be with her and love her. But right now, I don't know where we really stood.

"Bones." I whispered into her hair. Nothing but a sleepy deep breath came from her. I know normally she would have been awake by now. Some internal clock she said she had that caused her to wake up at the ass crack of dawn, though she didn't phrase it that way. "Booones." I softly called her name again, this time getting a little whimper and groan. I couldn't restrain my soft chuckle. She was waking up, and I knew just how she felt. "Wakey wakey shakin' bakie, Bones." I teased her trailing my fingers down the perfect alabaster skin of her arm to her side, lightly poking her. She groaned again but louder and with a sweet giggle put into the end of the groan. "Not now, too relaxed." She said. I guess she liked sleeping this way just as much as I did. I was slightly shocked at her not wanting to get up and out to those bones. But hey I wouldn't say no to this. Professionally we should have gotten up long time ago, in fact I shouldn't have even remained in the bed, but as a friend I followed her wishes. We knew where we stood. "But you gotta get up and do your thing. Be the Bones Lady." I said playfully poking her sides, tickling her until her glorious blue orbs were looking back at me and the sounds in the air were of the musical tones of her laughter. "Ok! Ok … I give!..." She was trying to get out as she laughed. "…I give Booth. I'm awake!" She said and I stopped my ticklish torture and assault on her sides. During my assault on her sides her shirt had risen up just slightly and my fingers were now lying across her soft skin. Once I noticed I pulled away nonchalantly trying not to look or seem paranoid. I'm not certain that she knew, but she did eventually pull her shirt back down and pushed the rumpled covers away.

The cool air hit my skin sending a chill up my spine, but I hardly noticed that because my eyes were fixed on her as she rolled off me completely and rose from the bed. Her shirt that she stole from me was still exposing a bit of skin just above her pajama bottoms. Her hands came up and above her head stretching elongating her legs as she stood on her tippy toes. I couldn't turn away. It was like a moth to the flame. Heavenly. She turned her head back and looked at me with a grin. "Booth are you going to get up or continue googling at me?" She said putting her arms back down smoothing over her shirt. I snorted and sat up. "Ogling. It's ogling and I was doing neither that or googling at you." My smile gave my lie away. She only smiled again and grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom with just a little extra swing in her step by my opinion. God I loved this woman.

I knew she would be a little while so I threw on jeans and a shirt and left the room going to the lobby where I knew they had some breakfast items that would hold us over for a few hours. I greeted the lovely owners thanking them for the cookies they left for us and told them that we slept well thanking them again for the hospitality. I went over to the little breakfast buffet that they had set up, grabbing a tray and made some waffles for myself, maple and brown sugar oatmeal for her with a bowl of fruit for us to share, couple hard boil eggs for me, whole grain and oat toast for her and a few other items and some strong coffee to go. Said thanks again to the Inn Keepers and went back up to our room. Brennan was just walking out of the bathroom looking perfectly perfect in every possible way. "Hi there! Got us some good eats here Bones. I hope you are hungry because I went all out, picking the very best for the best Anthropologist and my own personal best friend on the face of the planet." I said holding up the tray of goodies for her to see bringing them over to the small table by the window looking out to the empty side streets. "Thank you Booth. You know just what I like." She said sitting down watching my every move as I sat down next to her. We both ate our food, picking from the bowl of fruit and enjoying the early morning's perfect weather and each other.

Finishing up our breakfast and small talk and the occasional glance and smile, I helped her clean up what needed to be cleaned from breakfast and I grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom. I was going to forgo the full FBI issue suit and go with the dress shirt and one of her favorite ties. The Castillo de san Marcos looked quite interesting, filled with a ton of history. Parker would love it. I was most certainly going to have to bring something back for him. I swear this kid was going to grow up to be a Squint. Not that it was a bad thing. The most brilliant and beautiful person I knew was a Squint. They were good people. Some of the closest people to me and was proud to call my friends. I was in and out of the bathroom dressed with my trusted cocky belt buckle in place. "All set there Bones?" I asked walking out of the bathroom and not seeing her. "Bones?" I called again looking around the corner seeing her standing on the open porch with her coffee in hand. The wind picking up her hair gently as early days sun glistened off her flawless skin. That my friend's is an angel. Stepping out onto the porch watching my own personal heavenly angel turn to me with a smile that made me bite my bottom lip every single time. "Hey." Was all that made it out of my mouth. "It's lovely this morning. I'm glad we'll be outside able to enjoy this weather. Ange sent me a text saying they were expecting a heavy snow fall again. Possibly like last years. Lucky us getting this weather here." She told me. I couldn't agree more.

All set and our coffees refilled we were off to the Castillo de san Marcos to check out them bones with my Bones. The excavation team was ready and just pulling in the last machine in through the fort gates. I guided her in with my hand subconsciously on the small of her back where it usually found itself. We were greeted by the same people as yesterday and brought over to the remains. I stood back a little holding onto Brennan's bag while she instructed the diggers to do as she wished. The air was still slightly cool, but rays from the sun warmed me perfectly. I loved watching her work. It was almost like a slow dance with her. Moving smoothly almost fluid like as she pulled up each piece of evidence while I took my notes for the Squints back at the lab and for the FBI.

Some young cop came up to me with the refills on our coffees. I thanked the kid and walked over to Brennan who was knee deep in the dirt and bent over with her face inches from the body attempting to dislodge it from the coquina that the fort was mainly build with. "Hey Bones. Coffee." I said showing her and placing it in a little nook she had reserved for it when she wanted it. "So how's it goin?" My question wasn't pushy as the other officers and guards had not so politely brought my way. Kneeling down getting as low as I could to be face to face with her. The wind picking up a few strands of her hair also carried her sweet perfume and essence of Brennan that I had set to memory wafted into my nose. Her beautiful eyes flicked up as did her perfect smile that made me weak at the knees. "It's going well. Once I am able to get this coquina off the bones, I should be able to come to a more accurate time of death. I am quite interested in the radius and ulna, and then the rest of the bones in the hand. They don't seem to fit and with the calcium that has ossified around it seems to be more than what I am able to determine here. I'll have to send this to the lab and have Hodgins and Cam take a look. Overnight shipping should hopefully get it there with the incoming weather back home." She explained to me. Reaching out and gently pushing the smudge of dirt off her cheek, letting my fingers linger just slightly longer than I would normally allow, even her for that matter. But my thoughts for most of the day had been about sharing the bed with her. Spooning and cuddling with her and the fact that she didn't over think and over rationalize it and run. I knew I had that stupid smile on my face all morning and when she looked up at me from time to time I saw the same look from her. I don't know if she would admit to it, but I would certainly love to sleep like that again. For the rest of my life for that matter, I wanted to feel that warmth again as I slept. The softness of her skin against mine, her sweet soft breath against my neck, even the little noises she made as she slept.

Brennan had removed a few pieces that she wanted shipped to the Jeffersonian right away to get work up by the Squint Squad and had cleared away more sand and shell to make sure her work would not be damaged or set back while she was away from the dig site. An incoming storm was coming our way and could be seen coming from in from the coast. Thunder was faintly heard, but I could hear it coming. One of the Rangers came over and told me that the digging machines would have to be turned off and the dig postponed till tomorrow. The dig would be covered properly and to Brennan's standards with sand bags placed all around the hole so no water would come in and mess up her work. I helped her out of the hole as much as she procrastinated so she could try and stay in a little longer. I swear she was like a little kid being told to get out of the pool on a hot summer day. But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from her. She brushed herself off and grabbed her belongings making sure they were put back where they belonged. Workers and Rangers came in with sand bags and enough tarp to keep water out. It was going to be a cold rain they said. And I would not let her stay out in that cold rain. No way. No how.

After a good half hour of ordering around, her dig site was covered and the clouds were covering the sun. They had expected the weather to hold out most of the day, but I had been informed with a chuckle from one of the Rangers that Florida weather was very strange and could be anywhere from sunny, over cast, raining, storming or what have you and all in one day and sometimes coming and going within 20 min. "Come on there Bones, lets get us some food and back to the hotel. You worked hard today and the sand and dirt covering you is very apparent." I teased picking up the bags for her while she carried the box of bones she was going to have shipped. The inn keepers offered to take the bones and have their UPS driver pick it up. "I guess I could eat. I did hear you the four times you told me I needed to take a break and eat something." She said flashing a smile in my direction. Oh that woman. It was such a small town that the trip to the Thai restaurant was a short trip and quick service getting our food to go and then the trip back to the hotel from there was just as quick. If only DC were this easy.

I swear we made it in the Inn just as the thunder rumbled and the sky opened up releasing its tears. The rain came down in sheets. You could see it making its way like a wave. Very beautiful to see. Brennan dropped the box off with the Inn Keepers and we went back up to our room to enjoy some food and conversation. Maybe a movie if weather permitted. I promised to set up our food while she cleaned up and took a quick shower. Even if the smudge of dirt on her face was cute, but I didn't tell her that, should have, but didn't. I set up our food on the small table that was in front of the couch and TV. I heard her humming while taking a quick shower. I would have never guessed that she was one to hum in the shower or bath. I would actually love to hear her sing again. And not just our song 'Hot Blooded', but something that would bring out the feminine and beautiful voice of hers. I had finally stumbled across one hell of a classic movie. One of my secret personal favorites. A real movie, love story in fact. 'It Happened One Night' with Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert. I thought it would be a perfect movie to enjoy with a good meal, the storm raging outside, and her by my side.

She didn't take too long in the shower and soon joined me in the cute pajama bottoms and the shirt she stole from me and now and always would belong to her. The glimmer and beauty of her smile made it present when her eyes met mine. I wish I could bask in the glow of her beautiful smile every moment for the rest of my life. "Looks great Booth." She said taking a seat next to me checking out the spread of food before us. Her blue orbs looked up at the TV and smiled. "Oh, 'It Happened One Night', I love this movie. It's one of my favorites." She had told me and my eyes snapped towards her. "Really? It's one of mine as well. After all these years of working together and being friends, we've never known we both love this movie." My excitement was quite evident and she seemed to get a little kick out of it. "Now that you got me that DVD player, I'm going to have to buy this movie and maybe we'll have to watch it again." "I'd like that very much." Mutual smiles of something to look forward in the near future were plastered on our faces. I hit the play feature on the On Demand and the movie started and we happily dug into our late lunch and watched our favorite film together.

A few hours later, with full tummies and some random movie started and half way through, she was practically in my side as she read some book and I was catching up on the stats with the other hockey teams and chatting with Parker via instant messenger and thinking about the movie we both seemed to hold close to our hearts. The characters were two people who were nothing alike, one would think that they would and could never be friend, let alone be in the same circle of friends or being friends for that matter, and yet they needed the other. They got past selfish things, past their own personal feat and made it work. They helped one another and fell in love. An honest to God true love. I looked at Brennan and knew we had put up our own figurative Jericho Walls, just as the two characters did, even Clark Gables 'Peter' put up a physical fabric wall between them in the cabin, but that didn't stop them from thinking or wanting to be with the other. Our Jericho Line I guess I could call it was fading and I was helping her get past those walls she put up well before we met. But what was there for us when our Jericho Line was fully gone? Would we get to the point where I wished we were? Would we move forward together, rather than a step forward and ten steps back? I was in love with my partner and best friend and I still wanted to give us a chance. Hannah was gone, long gone and hoped that it wasn't too late for us. I prayed that it wasn't too late for us.

After a nice little chat with my son, I looked up at the clock, it was just coming on seven in the evening, and the rain had finally stopped. "Hey, Bones. I know you're in your jammies and all, but the rain has stopped, would you like to maybe go for a stroll or grab some wine or coffee and sit on the porch in the double rocking chair." I had asked. She had stopped what she was doing and looked up at me from her spot in my side. "Why not both? There is a coffee shop across from the Lightner Museum. The must still be open at this hour. We could grab some coffee and come back and sit in the over sized rocking chair." She added brilliantly. "I always knew you were a genius." I said with a bright smile and taking to my feet before offering her my hand to help her up off the couch. "Well yes I am. I was simply giving another option that would put both options to use." She gave me that grin that I love. "Sounds good enough to me, now go get out of those pajamas and put on something warm. They might have some coffee flavor with which to add to the holiday sprit. I know how you like those peppermint or gingerbread flavored coffees this time of year." Not many knew that about her and her choice of coffee flavor this time of the year. It was always regular with soy and little to no sugar, but this time of the year she would always get her coffee flavored. One of her many special secrets that pretty much I only knew about. "Yes, that would be nice. And you could get your eggnog flavor. You do favor that one the most." She said strolling off towards the bedroom to change. Yea, we had something special.

~*~B+B~*~

A/N: So sorry its been FOREVER since my last update. Been sooooo busy with the planning of the SDCC Bones Event. But what a season! Did I not say it wasn't going to end great? I cant wait for next season with little B coming. I'm still over the moon that's for sure. *BBb* I hope you guys like this chapter. Plenty more to come, I really need to go back and catch up on some things. Get more Ideas and take tons more pics. I really love being in that little city. Its just so relaxing. Well reviews are welcome as always. I'll try not to hold off on the next one for too long. Cheers yo! Thanks again guys.


End file.
